high school musical 3 senior year after graduation
by monkey11301993
Summary: Gabriella and the wildcats have just graduate. What happens when Gabriella has to tell her secret because she has to go to LA for the summer because her mother is down in LA.? how are the wildcats going to take the news.? TG,CT,ZS,JK,RM
1. before you read

BEFORE YOU READ

The name of the characters

**Troy Alexander Bolton **

**Gabriella Elizabeth Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Megan Nielsen**

**Chad Michael Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**_Ryan_**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**_Martha._**.. Lynn

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolton (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) chaster,

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Martha**... Dancing babe

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

**_Gabriella_**... Brie-Ella,

**_Taylor_**...Tay

**_Troy_**... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

**_Chad_**... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Martha_**... Mar

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**... Gabriella Marie

**_Sharpay_**... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Chad Nicholas

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Martha_**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

**_Chad_**... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella**...Marie

**_Sharpay_**... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Martha._**.. Mary Lynn

**_Kels_**i... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

**_Taylor_**...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

**_Gabriella._**.. Montez, Little sis, ella, gabster

**_Troy_**... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

**_Sharpay._**.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

**_Zeke_**... Baker boy

**_Kelsi_**... Kelly

**_Jason_**... Jas, Allen

**_Martha_**... Lynnsters

**_Ryan_**... Evans

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

**_Ryan_**... My dancing king, honey, baby

**_Gabriella_**... Angel

**_Troy_**... Basketball boy

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Anne

**_Zeke._**.. baker

**_Kelsi_**... Darling

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Taylor_**...Taylor Annabelle

**_Chad_**... jokester

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

**_Sharpay_**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**_Troy_**... Captain

**_Gabriella_**... Troy's Girl, Rie,

**_Ryan_**... Evans

**_Martha_**... Ryan's Girl, MLC

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kel

**_Chad_**... Chaddy

**_Taylor_**... Tay Bay

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

**_Kelsi_**... babe, my baby

**_Troy_**... Captain

**_Gabriella_**... GM, sunshine, happy girl

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Evans

**_Zeke._**.. Zeke man,

**_Martha._**.. Hip hop queen

**_Ryan_**... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

**_Taylor_**...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

**_Martha_**... Hip Hop Martha

**_Zeke_**... Lake, cookie man,

**_Chad_**... king of hunger

**_Taylo_**r... Tam (using her initials)


	2. after graduation and the bowling alley

Chapter 1- after graduation and the bowling alley

A young Filipina/Latina with a well toned/flat body woke up the next morning after gradation with an arm around her stomach. She opened her eyes to find her boyfriend looking down at her. He leaned down to gave her a peck on her lips and she deepen the kiss by putting her arms his neck, she slide her tongue along the bottom of his lips for entrance and they slowly started to make- out.

Good morning said gabby as they slowly pulled apart from there make-out session.

Good morning beautiful said troy as he leaned in for another kiss.

I am going to take a shower said gabby

Okay said troy

While gabby was in the shower troy was walking around gabby's room looking at all the memories that happened in her room until his phone and it said Chad.

Hey what's up said Chad?

Nothing dude said troy as he continued to look around gabby's room

Hey do you and gabby want to do bowling with the gang said Chad

Sure I just have to make sure it is okay with gabby said troy

Okay bye said Chad

Once gabby got out of the shower she started to get dressed when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms go around her waist, he started to kiss her neck and she moaned in pleasure and she felt him smile against her skin. She finished getting dressed and she turned around so she could kiss me and she slowly pulled away.

Hey who was on the phone wildcat said gabby?

Just Chad he wanted to know if you and I wanted to go bowling with the gang today said troy

I would love to go bowling with the gang said gabby

Okay I will call Chad and tell him to met us a the bowling alley said Chad

I am going to put on my necklace said gabby

While gabby was putting on her necklace from troy. Troy was going to call Chad and tell him to meet him at the bowling alley.

Hey man said troy

He whats up said Chad

Nothing man just calling to tell you that we will meet you at the bowling alley said troy

Okay we will meet you there said troy

Gabby came out and they drove over to the bowling alley where they met up with their friends and started to play a game girls vs. boy with the girls in the lead 15-10. Now it was the girls turned and gabby was up and she got a strike and she started happy dancing which caused the girls to start laughing and the guys to roll their eyes seeing how goofy their best friend/adoptive little sister/or girlfriend was.


	3. The Phone Call

Chapter 3 - the phone call

After the left the bowling alley they all decided to go hang out at Gabby's house. Once they all got to gabby's house the all decide to go play by the pool until gabby's house phone rang. Once gabby got to her house phone she sqealed really loud because it was her dad and she got the whole gang to look at weirdly because she sqealed. she told the gang that she would be right back as she went to go to talk to her dad.

Hey dad whats up said gabby as she continue to go up to her room

nothing ella i was just wondering if you would like to spend the summer with your mom and i in LA for the summer until you go to college said gabby's dad

seriously dad said gabby

yeah i am because the guys and your brothers miss you and they want to see you before you head off to college said gabby's dad

i will go to LA on one condition said gabby

okay what is the condition and do you want me to send the private jet said gabby's dad

I want my boyfriend, my friends and their parents to come with me and meet you and yes you can send the private jet said gabby

I love you and i can't wait to see you when you come down said gabby's dad

I love you too and i cant wait to see you said gabby

bye ella said gabby's dad

bye dad see you when i get down in LA said gabby

Once gabby got downstair she saw that the gang was inside the house instead of outside in the pool. She saw that the laker game was on and she saw her dad which caused her to smile. She went to seat next to her boyfriend and she cuddled up to him which caused the gang to smile at them. Then she got bombarded with questions.

who was on the phone gabster said chad

well chadster that was my dad wondering if i wanted to Spend the summer with him and my mom in LA before i go off to college said gabby with a smile

WHAT!!!!! said the gang not believing the she was going to LA for the summer.

hey i ask him if you all and your families and he said yes so you all can come with me because i would miss you all so much said gabby

really gabster said chad

yes really are you guys still mad at me said gabby to the wildcats

no said the gang as they all smiled at gabby thinking she was the best friend/ adoptive little sister/ or grilfriend was.


	4. telling the girls my secret

Chapter 4 - telling the girls my secret

Gabriellla woke up the next morning thinking she had to tell someone the real reason why she had to go to LA for the summer. gabby got up to go take a shower before the girls came over to go shopping for the trip to LA. once she got shower she went into her Princess Diaries: The Royal Engagement Closet to get a matching Royal blue thong and bra set and a red and white butterfly dress. then she went back into her bathroom to clean her face and put on some deodorant. Then she went to put on some earrings and her T necklace that she got from she went to put some shoes on.

Then gabby waited for the girls to come and pick her up at her house and go shopping. Once they where done shopping they went to get some Apple bee's.

hey you guys what do you want to do after this said gabby

go see our boys said the girls all at the same time causing them all to giggle

okay you guys i am going to tell you guys the real reason why i have to go to LA for the summer but you guys have to Pinky promise me that you will not tell the guys until we get to LA said gabby

Pinky promise said all the girl as they all smiled at their adoptive little sister

okay well the real reason i have to go to LA for the Whole summer is because my dad is the Laker coach and i have not seen him in almost a year and he wants to met all of you guys and met my boyfriend and his parents said gabby as she smiled at the girls

wow was all the girl said because they where so shock that they did not know that about there friend

Once they where done eating they where going to Gabby's boyfriends house to see what they where up to. Once they got there the all met to give there boyfriend a kiss. the a little while later they all started to take about the trip to LA was going to be like until gabby feel asleep and they all said there good-nights and headed up to bed themselves thinking what the trip would bring them before they went off to college.


	5. Leaving Albuquerque New Mexico

Chapter 5 - Leaving Albuquerque, New Mexico

The next morning in Albuquerque, New Mexico Gabriella Montez was getting ready to go visit her dad in LA before she goes off to college. After she was done packing she does to take a shower. After she is done taking a shower she goes into he Princess Diaries: The Royal Engagement closet to pick a red and white with stars shapes thong and bra set. after she gets those done she put on a red bra padded band tie pleated mini dress that fell a little above her knee caps, a pair of 3 inch red peep toe strappy ankle platforms sat on her perfectly pedicured toe nailed feet, her make up was done in smokey shades with red lipstick, a pair of black Chanel rhinestone sunglasses sat on top of her head that had her natural waves cascading down her back, her T necklace and put some earrings in when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms go around her waist and she lead into the embrace while troy kissed her on the neck.

Hey are you ready to go to the airport brie said troy as he pulled away.

Yes wildcat i am ready to go said gabby a she gave him a peck on his lips

Do you need any help with anything brie said troy

No, but where is the rest of the gang said gabby as she kiss him again

The rest of the gang are downstairs waiting for you to finish brie teased troy

Okay i get that I need to hurry up but the jet cant go with me so just chill will you teased troy back

You done now brie troy said with a smile

Yes i am done now we can leave wildcat said gabby as she got her iphone from her dresser

I love you brie troy said as he smiled at her

I love you too wildcat gabby said as she gave him a kiss on his lips

Troy and gabby got downstairs to a whole bunch a luggage on the floor of Gabby's house. Once everything was out of the house and in the limo everyone was ready to go to the they got to the airport they put the luggage into the jet and where ready to get to LA to spend the summer with gabby and her parents.

Hey gabster how long does it take to get to LA said chad

well chadster it takes about 3 hour to get to LA said gabby

while they where on the jet gabby decide to take a nap. after a while troy sense that she needed a nap and ask her to lay her head on his chest so she could take a nap. As she cuddled up to troy, troy put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him of humanly as possible so she could rest and the gang all smile at them. Even the parents started to smile at them and take pictures of them to show to gabby's parents so they could she them


	6. Arriving in LA

Chapter 6 - Arriving in LA

Gabby had just woken up from sleeping and it was time to land and get to gabby's parent house. Once they where landed they went to get their stuff and put it in their limo they made their way to gabby's house. As they made their way to gabby's the gang started talking.

'' Hey brie-Ella when are we going to get to your house'' asked shar as she cuddled up next to zeke

'' Well shar-bear we will be there in about 50 minutes'' said gabby as she to cuddle up to her boyfriend troy, troy kissed her on the forehead and it caused the gang to smile

'' What do you guys want to do until we get gabby's house'' said Tay as she joined the conversation knowing the gang was in for a surprise when they got to gabby's house.

'' Well we could play a game to see how well you know your girlfriends''' said Anthony Danforth Chad's dad

'' Okay'' said the gang as they got to the game

'' When are your girlfriends' birthdays'' said Vance Evans

'' My girlfriend's name is gabby and her birthday is November 5, 1991'' said troy as he placed a kiss on gabby's forehead and she smile at him

They continued to play the game until they got to gabby house. Once they got to gabby's house the gang and their families where shock to see that gabby's house was a mansion. Once they got all their stuff they made their way up to gabby's house.

''Well what do you guys think of my house'' gabby said as she smile at the gang and to the families

When the families and the gang said nothing to gabby. Gabby just smiled at them and they continued to walk up to gabby's house until Jason interrupted it by asking gabby a question that took everyone off guard.

''Gabs what kind of games systems do you got'' Jason said as they reach her house and he gave her a smile

'' Well you guys are just going to wait until I give you tour of the house'' gabby said with a secretive smile

Gabby and the gang made it to gabby's house and they were greeted by gabby's mom Inez Anna Montez. Once they all got settled the gang where playing games until gabby gave them a tour of her house.

'' Do you guys want the tour of my house before we go to bed'' gabby said as she cuddles up to troy and gabby's mom smile at them because she could tell that they were in love.

But boy where they in for a surprise when gabby gave them a tour of her house. Because she has a lot of toys that the gang would to die for and places to play basketball.


	7. The Tour

Chapter 7 - The tour

As gabby and the wildcats got up from the family room. Once they got up from the family room they went to go tour gabby's house. They started their by going up the stairs to gabby's room. Once they got to gabby's room they were amazed that her room was bigger than shar's and that she had put some things that happened in Albuquerque. They continued to walk around gabby's room and she had the same kind of closet but a little bit bigger that her other one that was in Albuquerque. As they continue on the tour of gabby house they made their way to gabby's surprise which was the indoor basketball arena. Gabby got their attention by stopping in front of a door. Gabby warned them that they might be shocked that she had an indoor basketball arena.

'' Okay you guys I want to see of you guys think you know is behind these doors'' gabby said to the guys

'' A game room'' said Chad

'' No'' Said gabby

'' An arcade room'' said Jason

''No'' said gabby as she gave troy a smile

''Are you going to tell us gabby' teased troy

''Yes but you really are done guessing what is behind these doors'' gabby teased troy back as troy smiled back at her

''Yes we are done guessing now can you tell us what is behind those doors'' said zeke and Ryan

''Okay I will tell you but brace yourselves'' said gabby as she stalled

''Gabster please tell us your killing me as you keep stalling' said Chad

'' Okay I will tell you chadster''said gabby once she started opening the door with a smile

Once gabby open the doors they all started to walk in the room as the guys were shocked to see that gabby had a indoor basketball arena. Once they were done with that she also told them that she had an indoor soccer, weight room, and much more. As they continued they made it to her backyard and ask troy's mom what path she wanted to take and she took gabby's favorite path which lead to a horse stable. "Wow, you guys have a ranch with horses too?" Asked Sharpay.

"Of course. I always rode when I was little and still do every summer at the fair. Come on, I'll show you my pride and joy." Gabriella said skipping to the barn, walking inside she let out a whistle and a horse's head popped out of a stall.

"Hey boy! Did you miss me?" Gabriella said kissing the boy horses nose.

"Aw, he's so cute, Marie!" Taylor told her.

"Thanks! His names Wildfire! You guys can pet him and Troy if you want you can feed him a carrot." Gabriella said to the wildcats as she handed Troy a carrot which he happily gave to Wildfire to eat.

"I'll be back later, boy. You be good okay? I love you! Mwah!" Gabriella said blowing Wildfire a kiss before showing the gang around the ranch part of the backyard; she showed them the practice circle, the track and the bathing areas of the horses.

"How many do you got?" Asked Kelsi to Gabriella.

"Twenty-five." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Twenty-five?!"

"Yep." Gabriella said before she lead them back down the path Taylor choose and led them on to the next one.

"Now this is also a beautiful sight." Gabriella told the gang when they came to the end of the path to reveal the vine yards of the mansion.

"Wow, you guys make you own wine too, Gabriella?" Asked Jack Bolton surprised.

"Yep, my daddy and grandpa like to do it during daddy's off season from basketball."

After leading them down two more different paths one which lead to the beach and the other to a beautiful lake. She led them on the last path and when they came to the end of it she smiled knowing the guys would like this part.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Zeke to Gabriella.

"Yep, a two-story garage full of mine and daddy's toys and cars!" Gabriella said with a smile. Before she told them to look to their right to reveal, a volleyball court, a tennis court, a soccer court and an outdoor basketball court.

"Wow!"

"Yep, and that concludes our Montez Mansion Grand Tour. So how did you like the mansion?" Asked Gabriella. She just got no words spoken to her from the speechless gang.

"Well, I'll take that as a speechless yes!" Gabriella said giggling while leading them back inside the mansion seeing as it was getting dark.


	8. Meeting Gabby's Brother and The Mall

Chapter 8 – Meeting Gabby's Brother and the mall

As gabby woke up the next morning she felt an arm around her waist and it was her boyfriends arm. She slowly and gently moved Troy's arm so she could go take a shower and then go play some basketball. She finished taking a shower and headed downstairs and went to the basketball court. Once she got there she started playing by herself. She started to play when someone came up behind her and put his arm around her waist causing gabby to squeal. She turned around to the face of her brother and she squealed again causing Gabby's brother to laugh at her.

'' So when did you get down here'' Gabby said to her brother with a smile

'' I got down here last night but mom said you had some friends over so I waited until today'' gabby's brother said with a smile

"So you want to play one on one" gabby said

"Okay but I am going to kick your butt" gabby's brother said

They started the basketball game. Once troy got the rest of the gang got up as well. They all took shower. Once they got done they went to get dress they all went downstairs to find gabby's mom and their parents drinking a cup of coffee and eating breakfast until troy started wondering where gabby was.

"Do you know where gabby is" troy said to Gabby's mom

"I don't now but I have a pretty good idea where she is" Inez said with a secretive smile

"Well are you going to tell us" Chad said joining in the conversation between troy and Gabby's mom

"Well she might be with her horses or she is playing basketball" Inez said with a smile

As the gang finished their breakfast they went upstairs to take showers before they went to go look for gabby. Once they were all done taking showers they decided to check the barn and then the track but they could not find her there. Once they know that she was not there they went to check the basketball court and they could hear laughter so they know that she was playing basketball. Once they know she was playing basketball they were shocked to see that she was really good and she was kicking this guy's butt that they did not know even though he was in the NBA. They stop playing once Gabby's brother saw them staring him down. Gabby's brother wraps his arms around her waist. The gang came down to see gabby and to meet the person who had his arms around her.

"Hey guys" Gabby said with a smile

"Hey Guys is all you have to say" Troy exploded with a glare at the guy that was behind gabby

"Gabby just tell us who is he" Chad said glaring at the guy too

"Well you guys I would like you to meet my brother Jake David Montez "gabby said angry

WHAT! The gang said

"Yeah his is my brother who did you guys think it was" Gabby said

"Well we thought that you were cheating on Troy with him" Taylor said

"Can I speak to troy alone for minute guys'' gabby said as the gang left

**With Troy and Gabby**

"Hey do you really think I would cheat on you" Gabby said

"I really don't know'' Troy said

"I would never cheat on you because I love you and I have not seen my brother sent last year because I had to move to Albuquerque with my mom" Gabby said

"Okay I believe you" Troy said

They kissed and they went back to their friends with their hands interlaced and all of their friends smiled at them seeing as everything was alright between the couple. Scent they found gabby they all decide to go to the mall. They went to the meadowood hit hollister first and they got some swimsuit,they also went to different they where gone shopping they went to get lunch at The Red Robin. Once they where done eating they all decide to go back to gabby's house. Once they got back to the house they all decide to go swimming before they all went to bed.

Little did they know they were in for a surprise........


	9. Staples Stadium and Meeting Gabby's Dad

Chapter 9 - Staples Stadium and Meeting Gabby's Dad

As gabby got up the next morning she took a shower then she got dress in a blue and white stars dress. Once she was done putting on her dress she headed over to her bathroom and went to put on her T necklace that Troy had got for her. Once she was gone getting ready she headed downstairs thinking she needed to talk catch up with her brother and ask him he wanted to go meet dad at Staples Stadium and take the gang with them. As she got downstairs she was greeted by the gang already waited for gabby. Once she got into the kitchen she walks up to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek then she walks up to cabinet to get a bowl and got some cereal. Once she got her cereal she went to go eat it.

" Good morning" gabby said to the gang with a smile as she sat down next to her boyfriend Troy Alexander Bolton.

"Good morning" the gang said back to gabby as they all started to have there own conversation with the group of parents and the gang started to talk about the surprise that gabby and the girls had in store for them.

As the gang finish their breakfast they started to get ready for the surprise that gabby had in store for them. they all started to head out the door to the limo that was going to grive them to Staples Staduim. As they all got into the limo they headed to Staple Staduim each wanted to know their suprise.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

An hour later they were done exploring UCLA's sports areas. The girls took the boys to the other sports areas. The saw AFL's (Arena Football League's) LA Avengers, the MLS's (Major League Soccer's) LA Galaxy led by world-renowned soccer superstar David Beckham, the NHL's (National Hockey League's) Los Angeles Kings, the MLB's (Major League Baseball's) LA Dodgers, and they had one more stop on their list the Gabriella arranged without anyone, but Sharpay knowing about.

"Ms. Montez, we're here." Alfred said opening the door for her to get out of the limo followed by the rest of the wildcats.

"Holy Shit! Are you serious?" Asked the boys not believing that they were standing just outside of Staples Center.

"Welcome to Staples Center home of the L.A. Lakers, L.A. Clippers and the L.A. Sparks, all basketball teams!" Gabriella said smiling at them before walking to the entrance of Staples Center with the boys all hot on her tail along with the girls following behind the boys.

"Ms. Montez, welcome back to Staples Center! I haven't seen you in 10 years!" Said a guy dressed in a security outfit with a name tag that read 'Richard'.

"Richard, oh my God! I know how about it!" Squealed Gabriella running up to him and hugging him.

"So are you here to see…" Richard asked, but was cut off by Gabriella who nodded and then Richard just smiled and said, "Follow me then!"

"Come on you guys! I have a major surprise for you!" Squealed Gabriella running to catch up with Richard who was leading her toward the basketball court. The other wildcats all followed her, confused.

"Greg, there's someone here to see you!" Richard said to a man dressed in yellow basketball shorts with a white T-shirt and a whistle around his neck with a pair of Air Jordan's on his feet.

"Gabriella, baby girl is that you?!" Said the man that Richard called Greg.

"Daddy!" Squealed Gabriella running up to him and jumping in his arms while he twirled her around.

"DADDY?!" Asked the rest of the wildcats except the girls and the boys parents who knew since Gabriella was telling them about him all day

They gang was confused so they all headed to go see gabby and gabby dad. As the gang got down to gabby and her dad they all started to ask questions about why she would keep something like that away from her friends

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay I been really busy


End file.
